


With the Heart

by 1lostone



Series: Lost's Trek Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Prompt Fill, Ridiculously fluffy ending, Sneaky Vulcans, T'hy'la, Tiny bit o angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone
Summary: This ficlet was written as a thank you to Red1999 who guessed correctly on a mini contest on a star trek fic I wrote, and this is their reward!(Not quite a Tumblr prompt, but I put it in this series anyway!)





	With the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red1999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red1999/gifts).



> This ficlet was written as a thank you to Red1999 who guessed correctly on a mini contest on a star trek fic I wrote, and this is their reward!
> 
> (Not quite a Tumblr prompt, but I put it in this series anyway!)

Jim couldn’t help the way he beamed at everyone. His crew was the best fucking crew in all quadrant, and he couldn’t be prouder. After what was supposed to be a simple mission, the synchronized clusterfuck that had resulted from the “simple mission” had made even Spock’s patience visibly wear thin. 

Having his crew next to him now in front of Pike and the other Admirals made Jim feel incandescent with pride.  But, when the ancient Vulcan stepped out next to him, face perfectly impassive, Jim could feel that Spock straightened up that last millimeter afforded to him unter T’Pau’s clear gaze.  

“Captain Kirk. You, Commander Spock, Chief-Medical Officer McCoy, Lieutenant  Commander Scott, Lieutenant Uhura, Lieutenant Sulu, and Ensign Chekov have performed most adequately. The factors that allowed New Vulcan to become vulnerable to such an attack have been neutralized, and the threat is no longer applicable.” 

When T’Pau began to speak, Jim did his best to hide the ridiculous grin on his face. Something about listening to her speak sobered him up. But, when he heard what was, for a Vulcan, shining praise, the hints of his proud smile began to show despite his attempts to dampen it down. 

Pike tuned towards the small table to his left. The small pins were tasteful, but when Pike pinned it to his collar, Jim caught his wink and had to force himself to take a deep breath. 

Pike pinned each of Jim’s senior crew and stepped back to the admirals. 

There were more congratulations, and each of the heroic tasks spoken of and applauded. Jim felt Spock’s shoulder brush against his, and it was impossible to ignore the swooping feeling in his gut. He thought that after five years of marriage, he’d stop feeling so giddy at slight touches from his bondmate. 

He had been wrong.

Finally though, most of the pomp and circumstance dissipated, and only T’Pau was left, staring calmly at them. “Commander Spock, Captain Kirk.  A moment.” 

Jim felt his mouth go dry. He knew that T’Pau had requested that Spock leave Starfleet and return to New Vulcan. Spock had declined, and Jim had thought that was the end of it, but maybe. . . maybe Spock had changed his mind. He didn’t think his husband would be so dishonest, but Jim had promised never to stand in the way of Spock, and his heritage was--

“Gratitude is illogical, yet I find myself at this impasse for the second time, Kirk. You have the gratitude of the residents of New Vulcan, and yet from what my great-great- grandson tells me, you have no need or desire for anything more public or tangible.” 

Jim blinked. The fact that T’Pau and Spock were related should have been more of a pants shitter, but after everything, it made complete sense. She had officiated at their wedding after all.

“After much consideration, I have commissioned. . . a gift. Each of you, hold out your wrists.” 

Jim was conscious of a sudden seriousness to the proceedings. He couldn’t imagine how busy T’Pau was, nor could he imagine that this was in any way arbitrary.

Jim held out his wrist. 

The bracelet was simple. It was thin, understated, and made of a silverish-looking metal that seemed iridescent; it shone several different colors in different lights.  When T’Pau slid the bracelet over Spock’s wrist, Jim’s breath caught, and it took every bit of discipline not to look over at his husband. 

“Kirk, your relationship with Spock is known throughout his katra, and while your bond has remained unstated per your professional responsibilities, these shall provide a. . . link.” 

Jim couldn’t help but shift his weight. It was impossible not to trust her, but he also wasn’t foolish enough to think that Spock’s Elder didn’t have her own agenda. 

“But. . . what? What do they do?” 

Spock’s voice was low when he spoke. “T’hy’la, this gift will reflect openness in all relationships. They are used for bondmates who cannot be physically together.” 

Jim’s heart skipped a beat. The feeling had to be internal, because no way did Spock just drive a knife through his heart. 

He managed to hold his shit together when T’Pau and her entourage left, but as soon as they were gone, Jim turned away from Spock, walking until he wasn’t under the watchful eyes of anyone in Starfleet that happened to be around. He’d heard people describe what it felt like to have your heart broken, but this was endlessly worse. 

He couldn’t protest Spock’s leaving. He couldn’t do that. He couldn’t possibly be that selfish. Yes, they’d kept their relationship out of the public eye, but that was more because neither of them wanted the extra publicity. It was enough having their exploits on every news holo available. Their bridge crew wouldn’t give up personal information under torture, so yeah. They’d managed to keep things under wraps. Jim walked a little faster, ignoring how his eyes prickled. 

Jim was going to be calm. He wasn’t going to stand in Spock’s way. He would be a supportive and understanding husband.

Jim ducked into an empty conference room, forcing his face into some semblance of calmness, but before he could react, he felt Spock’s hand on his arm, turning him around. 

“ _ Jim _ .” 

Jim couldn’t hide what he was feeling. Not from Spock. Idly he felt the bracelet on his wrist give a weird sort of chime before Spock’s lips crashed down on his.  Over the years, they’d had a number of different kinds of kisses. Spock knew very well that Jim lost his damn mind when Spock took control of the kiss, and this was no different. Jim’s knees went weak as Spock kissed him, and it took several minutes before they separated, foreheads touching. Spock’s hand shook when he held up his fingers for a Vulcan kiss, and he gasped out loud when Jim bent down to kiss Spock’s fingers with his mouth before sliding his fingers against his. 

“You, my Jim, are under some misconceptions that I desire. . . that is to say. . .” 

Spock was babbling. 

It was enough to cause Jim to pull back. Several things slotted into place in his brain, and he stared at his husband, whose ears grew slightly green at the tips. 

The silence grew, as did Spock’s blush. Spock didn’t generally get embarrassed. He usually only blushed like that when he was thinking of doing something filthy to Jim, or having Jim do something filthy to him. 

Funnily enough, that cinched it. Spock wasn’t what anyone would call demonstratively emotional- to anyone other than Jim, and to some extent Nyota who he still loved and cherished as the friends they were. 

“Spock. . . did you have your grandmother punk me?” 

“Your assumption is not entirely incorrect.” 

“What are the bracelets, exactly?”

“Costume jewelry. Well-made, of course, but---”

“You lied.”  Jim stared at his husband, almost impressed. “You had your  _ granny _ , lie!” 

“We did no such thing. We both spoke the truth.”

Jim opened his mouth and stepped back, shutting it as he tried to think around Spock’s specificity. “You said. . . they were used to ‘reflect openness in all relationships’ and that they were ‘used for bondmates who cannot be physically together’” 

Spock’s ears were almost a hunter green at this point. His eyes flicked to Jim’s lips, then back to his face. 

“You. . . would not speak about it. No matter how many times I introduced the subject, you assumed that my duties as a Vulcan somehow surpassed my. . . love. . . of my bondmate and Th’y’la. I could not dissuade you that going to New Vulcan was the furthest of my intentions.” Spock swallowed hard, looking distressed. “You were convinced. Every kiss was. . . a goodbye. Every mission, our last. I...” 

“‘Reflect openness in relationships, huh?’” 

Spock pulled away, looking shamefaced. 

“No. Spock, wait.” Jim stepped into his husband’s arms, kissing his chin, his nose, and finally his lips with quick little pecks that Spock always pretended he hated but Jim knew he secretly loved. “You are. . . wow. You’re not wrong. I was so sure that you were leaving. . . I kept trying to make the best of it, but how could I make the best of living without the other half of my heart?”

This time, their kiss was so gentle that it brought tears to Jim’s eyes. 

“You are not angry?” 

Jim thought for a second. Was it sneaky? Maybe. Would he eventually find the fact that Spock had to play a tiny trick on me-- that Spock had  _ T’Pau _ play a trick on him-- hilarious?  Eventually. Eventually, Bones would laugh his ass off at this, and Jim would match him laugh for laugh.  But now? He just felt a little ashamed that his stubbornness had driven Spock to such extremes. 

“I am not angry, Spock. I love you. . . so much.”  

“And I you, my Jim.” Spock’s hands brushed over his hips, cupping his ass briefly before drawing up his back, over his shoulders, to cup his face. Spock’s fingers kissed over Jim’s psi points, and Jim shivered as he always did at the tease of power. 

“You know, when  we first gotten together, your dad drew me aside and said that even mind melds wouldn’t keep us from misunderstandings. Guess he was right.” 

Spock made a sound, that on anyone else Jim would classify as a snort of laughter, and buried his face in Jim’s chest, kissing over his heart. 

“Jim, my father is not what I wish to think about at this moment.” Spock waited a second. “Computer, engage lock on the door.”  Jim kissed the tips of Spock’s fingers again, licking and nibbling lightly on the sensitive digits. 

“Engaged.”

Jim winced. When their lips met again, Spock was smiling into the kiss, and Jim lost himself, secure in the knowledge that he was Spock’s, and Spock was his. . .

. . . forever. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Red1999 I hope you enjoyed it! ❤️️


End file.
